


By Any Means Necessary

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [43]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Vital papers need to be saved, and on the International Day of the Sloth, who better to call upon.





	By Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone 'Babylon 5 reverse challenge' and the International Day of the Sloth

Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson sat together, their backs against a large tree trunk.  The sky was black, and although they could see the stars, there was no moon.  This meant they were unlikely to be seen, but equally their own view of the activity on the other side of the river was limited.  Fortunately, the men they were after had flashlights, and were unaware they were being observed, so were making no attempt to keep their voices down.

A carpet bag lay at Holmes feet, and he bent down to open it.  A furry head emerged.

“You are ready for this?” Holmes asked.

“Completely,” the Sloth replied, climbing out of the bag.

“You won’t have long.  The papers must be intercepted before they reach this side of the river bank.  If you can do so, bring them back.  If not destroy them.  Mycroft was very clear, they must be prevented from falling into enemy hands by any means necessary.”

“I understand.”

Movement on the far side of the river attracted their attention. There was a slight curve in the river to one side of the tree and the Sloth slid down the bank there into the river and swam round to a spot almost opposite the men on the far side.

Holmes and Watson watched as the men slid a waterproof packet into the river and the current began to carry it across.  Holmes was nervous, so much rested on capturing the papers.  To have arrested the men on the far bank too soon would have revealed the presence of a mole in their organisation while he still had much to do; and once the receiving party was in possession of the papers diplomatically the authorities would be able to do nothing.

By now the packet was over halfway across the river, and Holmes could see two men ready to run down the bank to retrieve it.  Whilst the river flowed fast and free on the far side, there were eddies and ripples on the near side, which would hinder the Sloth, strong swimmer though he was.

Holmes could sense the tension in Watson as they strained to follow the packet.  And then it had disappeared.  Holmes touched Watson’s arm and quietly they slipped away from their viewing point.  There was nothing more they could do.  The Sloth would continue down river.

They weren’t the only ones who had noticed the disappearance of the packet.  The two men who had been planning on collecting it were running up and down the bank.  One had a gun and let off a couple of shots.  There was a splash and a yell.  Watson looked back, but Holmes pulled him on.  By now the men on the far side of the river were aware something had gone wrong.  Holmes wondered whether any of them would risk taking to the river, but a further shot, this time straight into the air, and both parties departed.

Holmes and Watson returned to the house they were staying at.  The servants had all gone to bed, but the fire in the study was still burning, although banked down, and soon blazed up when Watson prodded it with the poker.  Holmes poured whisky into two of the glasses which had been laid ready by the decanter.  They sat and waited.

It was over an hour later when they heard heavy footsteps outside the study door.  Mycroft Holmes came in, carrying a carpet bag, which he set down on the floor before opening it.

“A resounding success,” Mycroft said.  The Sloth climbed out of the bag and Mycroft added, “Behold the hero of the hour!”

“I presume that means you have the papers,” Sherlock Holmes said.

“We have the papers entirely intact.  We have arrested all those involved in bringing the papers to the river, and, delightfully, two of the minor players, when told they might be charged with treason, were only too happy to turn queen’s evidence, and incriminate some of our other suspects.”  Mycroft laughed.  “In addition, we had arranged for one of the local bobbies to happen upon the car of our unassailable diplomat.  There, he enquired if everything was all right, and whether the car had broken down, and proceeded to make a note of the time he had done so.  When the diplomat’s colleague questioned this, the bobby explained it was normal police procedure.  And they couldn’t draw attention to themselves by objecting.”

“We heard shots,” Holmes said.

“I was well passed by that point,” the Sloth said.  “Although they did manage to shoot a trout.  I believe Mr Holmes intends to eat it for tomorrow’s lunch.”

Watson laughed.  “But, how are you going to explain your retrieval of the papers?” he asked.

“When I am told to achieve something by any means necessary,” Mycroft replied, “No-one asks which means I have used.”


End file.
